Getting In Touched
by KittyKat2
Summary: Uh well I don't hav ea summary but just read, review and find out what this story is about


-A/N: Hey I've been getting a lot of reviews and I thank all of you people out there for reading my fics! ^.^   
Anyway............Enjoy! ^_^ ^.^  
-Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any song lyrics in this fic or in any of others!  
  
"Getting In Touched" (this might be good, crony, stupid, or maybe sad ,I don't know yet I'm just thinking and writing!)  
  
One day at the park Tai was walking around when he bumped into Matt. "Whoa sorry dude, I didn't see you"  
  
"That's ok man. So what's new?"  
  
"Nothing I just sit and watch T.k. and Kari and wonder why no one likes me"  
  
"Oh, hey no one likes me!"  
  
" Oh do you think you can hook me up with someone?"  
  
"Me? I'll try."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
"Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Huh? What oh uh (sigh) promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Yeah sure like I would do that. I'm your friend, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I was just making sure!"  
  
"Ok anyway who do you have in mind?"  
  
"I really like...........(sighs) Sora! (sighs) the way she kicks a soccer ball , her pretty face, nice bod. "  
  
"Ok buddy don't get too carried away, I'll try my best"  
  
"Huh? Oh right" (continues day dreaming)  
  
"Hello? Yo, Taichi. Hey buddy? Wake up! Thinking: "That dude has it bad for her"  
  
"Oh sorry Matt do you want me to get you with someone?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Who ever you like!"  
  
"Well I do like this one girl..........(sighs) but she probably doesn't like me!"  
  
"And who is it?"  
  
"Someone you know."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"No, besides you like her!"  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
"No1 She's too young for me."  
  
"Uh Kari?"  
  
"She's with T.k. you idiot1"  
  
"Oh right! Um, Mimi?"  
  
"No too girly for me"  
  
"My sister Kristy?"  
  
"......................."  
  
"Oh no she's really picky she'll ..Well I'll try but it won't be easy!"  
  
"Thanks "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey lil' sis what's up?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Yeah right I bet you're thinking about T.k. huh?"  
  
"Well....., I guess so"  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"No duh!"  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny"  
  
"Hey sis don't you like anyone?"  
  
"Uh um..........."  
  
"You do don't you?"  
  
"......................"  
  
"Is it Joe?"  
  
"No! He's cute but too smart for me!"  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"No he has weird looking big hair and he's also to smart"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Too young besides he has a crush on you!"  
  
"Uh Matt!"  
  
"............................"  
  
"Ah sounds like a yes"  
  
"Well.........................."  
  
"Ok I'll try to get him for you"   
  
"Ok"  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Tai, Kristy one of my classes are doing reports on older siblings and I need all the info I can get on you!" (he   
snickers)  
  
"Oh well then come right in! Whispers to Kari, You just go to Matt's house and get all the info you can get!"  
  
"Ok, see ya!"  
  
"Hi Tai, close the door on your way in. So what's up little brother?"  
  
"Uh well one of my classes is doing reports on older siblings and I need all the info I can get on you!"  
  
"Oh well do you want me to write them down for you?"  
  
"Oh that would be great! (he shows a weird smile on his face)  
  
"What's that weird look on your face?"  
  
"Huh oh nothing, just thinking!"  
  
"Oh well here you go Taichi "  
  
"Ok thanks Kristy but can you not call me by my full name?"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever"  
  
"Bye and thanks again"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"  
Yo, Matt, I got all the info for you"  
  
"Oh thanks hold on"  
  
"Huh? Kari?"  
  
"Uh I was just on my way out! Ehhehe"  
  
"Ok what did you get"  
  
"Here just read by yourself"  
  
The paper said:  
  
Full Name: Kristy Julie Kamiya  
Age: 14  
Birthdate: December, 15, 1986  
Discription: Uh I have long blond hair (use to have like a brownish black but I dyed it and it looks in the style   
like Sailor Moon! Long and two buns on the top sides), green eyes, height about 5"5', weight 93lbs, and that's   
about all I can say about that  
Likes/loves: Shopping, singing, drawing, ice skating, watching Sailor Moon, going to the movies, walks on the   
beach/pier, and making up songs for my new albums! (=^-^=) (that little face is my special little kitty face!)  
Dislikes: Tai!  
Fav Color: Any color  
Fav Show: As you can see Sailor Moon  
Fav Food: Chocolate  
Fav Flower/plant: roses  
Fav Sports: Ice skating and gymnastics  
Fav Band: Matt's Band ^-^  
Phone: 758-9084 ( note the phone number is not real so don't try to dail it!!!)  
  
"Whoa man thanks a lot, oh here's Sora's info:  
  
Full Name: Sora Takinochi (no mid. Name)  
Age: 13  
Birhtdate: August, 8, 1987  
Discription: Uh I have short blond hair, blue eyes, height about 5"3', weight 90lbs, and that's about all!  
Likes/loves: Soccer, shopping, and anything that girls would like, well make-up not really. I'm not Mimi!  
Dislikes: Uh pratically nothing  
Fav Color: any one is fine  
Fav Show: Any thing anime  
Fav Food: Candy  
Fav Flowers/plants: Um I like them all!  
Fav sports: Well duh, Scoccer!  
Fav Band: Matt's band! ^-^  
Phone: 365-7895 (again this is not a real number!)  
  
"Sighs, Sora! Ahem, sorry. Thanks a lot!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey Kristy here's Matt's info!  
  
Full Name:Yamato Ishida (just call me Matt)  
Discription: Spiked blond hair, blue eyes, height 5"7', weight 94lbs, tha's enough of that.  
Age:14  
Birthdate: September 5,1986  
Likes/loves: hanging out with all of the digidestined, writing songs for my band, and performing  
Dislikes: Uh people who brag or are always bossing people around  
Fav color: Blue, any kind of blue  
Fav Show: Don't have one  
Fav Food: pizza  
Fav Sport: Foot ball( that's why I'm on the football team! ^-^  
Fav Band: Mine of course and Kristy's solo thing!  
Phone: 753-5689 (again it's not a real number!)  
  
"Sighs, Oh thank you lil'sis!!!!  
  
*****TO BE CONTINUED………..************  
  
So what did you think? Crony huh? Well hey I'm not that goog at writing fics but I try my best so don't flame me if you're  
going to, tell me why. If you want more info on me or read my other stories check out my profile! ^-^ Happy New Year   
To All!!!!!!!!!! Oh I';m going to change my authors name but I'll put in ( )'s my old name! Love always,   
  
-Sweet Angel Princess- ^-^ ^_^ ((^_^)) ((^-^)) (=^-^=) ~_~   



End file.
